Anbu Pleasure
by Necromancer72
Summary: Naruto has just become the new kyuubi through merging with the old one, he's also the newest anbu member, and anbu wants to make him their toy. How will Naruto survive being the new kyuubi and gaining a harem. Mission: fuck Naruto Uzumaki's ass. Pairing many x Naruto


Hey new idea I came up with, Naruto is the anbu's newest toy and they want him to know it. Please review and because this is a harem give me some pairings you guy's want. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was the anbu's newest member. He was 5'3 and had long sunny blond hair that reached his waist, done in a high pony tail. He had natural tan skin, slitted azure eyes, curves a women would kill for, plump lips, and a perfect chubby ass. His sage marks had become permanent, he still had his cute whisker birthmarks, along with small fangs and claws.

Because of his merge with kyuubi he had become the new kyuubi, wich he kept a secret from everyone. He would use a henge to age and when the time came he would fake his death. It would be sad but he would always remember his precious people.

Naruto was alone in the training room and didn't notice four pairs of eyes on him. Kiba, Shikamaru, Chougi, and Sai were watching the newest anbu member fox, who they new was Naruto. They were all drooling and planning to claim the fox tonight.

They had a cabin in a remote location all prepared and ready to go for tonight's activities. All they had to do now was spirit the little kitsune away, and now was a perfect moment. No one was around and Naruto wasn't paying attention.

Kiba went up to Naruto distracting him with a conversation on how he was enjoying being in anbu. Shikamaru sneaked up behind and formed a quick sleeping jutsu. Naruto never what hit him.

The boy's had grabbed their prize and quickly ran to the cabin. Once there they stripped their fox of clothes. They put chakra suppressing bracelets on him, they put a pale pink cock ring on him, and they fastened a orange collar to his neck. They grabbed some anal beads and stuffed his tight hole with them. Finally Kiba preformed a clan jutsu on Naruto, forcing his body to go in heat like a bitch. He was ready.

They unleeshed the sleep jutsu, causing Naruto's eyes to flicker open. Naruto let out a throaty moan, his body was so hot and his mind was hazy. He then noticed the four naked, hung, boys in front of him. He groaned as they crowded around him.

The four seme's began nipping, licking, and kissing every part of their uke's body. Sai began a heated battle with the kitsune, which he won. Sai mapped out all of Naruto's mouth.

"More." Naruto mewwed which spurred the others on.

Chougi got in between Naruto's legs. He began kissing Naruto's 7 inch cocks head. He then took the members head in his mouth sucking on it like a lollipop. Naruto groaned threading his fingers through Chougi's hair. Chougi then began to lick the underside, casing Naruto to whimper pathetically.

shikamaru and Kiba both had a nipple in their mouths, suckling on the teats like babies, hungry for their mothers milk. Sai was behind Naruto, keeping him in a sitting position, while attacking his neck. Chougi had started deep throating Naruto, causing him to moan and Whimper. Chougi's hand then came down and started massaging Naruto's balls. His tongue focusing on the slit of Naruto's hard penis.

"Aaahh!" Naruto cried in a a dry orgasm. He couldn't cum with the cock ring on. His bed partners smirked at Naruto's horrified face when he realized he couldn't release.

Naruto was then roughly flipped onto his hands and Knees. He was then presented with shikamaru's 10.5 inch cock. He happily began to lick and suck the treat presented before him. Chougi was behind Naruto removing the anal beads.

"Look at him, giving birth like the slut he is. Sucking cock and begging for more, slutty bitch." Chougi chuckled.

"Yes I'm your bitch who can't get enough cock, fill me to the brim with your cocks. Use me as your cum dump." Naruto moaned and begged. The heat had affected his mind forcing him into a submissive's role and with four dominants his mind was going haywire.

Naruto gasped at the empty feeling when the last bead was removed. He clenched his ass, whining at the empty feeling. Chougi chuckled slipping two fingers in the tight heat.

"His ass is still tight guys, a perfect virgin." They all smirked at the thought of breaking in a virgin.

Naruto had wrapped his arms around shikamaru's waist, Kiba and sai were under Naruto's body. Sai had Naruto's dick in his mouth while Kiba had the kitsune's balls in his mouth, the two were jacking each other off.

Chougi, deeming Naruto's virgin hole stretched and eased himself in,marvelling at the heat around his 12 inches. Naruto gasped at the full feeling, moaning and sending vibrations through the cock in his mouth.

Shikamaru came and Naruto drank all of his delicious milk. Shikamaru patted Naruto's head. "You like that milk don't you, what a good boy drinking it all down." Shiksa arum then switched Places With Sai, he and Kiba already having climaxed.

Chougi started a fast brutal pace, grunting in pleasure. He couldn't get enough of watching his cock appear and disappear into that perfect bubble Butt. He wanted more, He preformed his families growth jutsu, causing his cock to grow to 15 inches.

Naruto gasped around the 9 inches in his mouth when he felt Chougi's cock grow. Tears started to slip from his eyes, it hurt. His body soon became used to it though, pain was replaced with pleasure.

Chougi growled, he wanted more friction. He gave a silent signal to Kiba, who began slipping his fingers in Naruto's hole. Naruto was in so much pleasure he didn't notice.

A minute later Sai climaxed. Chougi then sat up, his dick going farther into Naruto's heat. With Naruto seated in his lap Kiba came over and began easing his 12.5 inches in. Naruto gasped he was so full, too full.

"No, stop, too full." He moaned brokenly.

"He can take it, he was born for cock after all." Chougi smirked.

Once Kiba was completely inside he and Chougi began thrusting together, hitting Naruto's prostate each time. Naruto felt like he was going to burst, his as was so full of cock and he couldn't cum. He started begging for the cock ring to be removed.

Sai and Shikamaru, tired of Naruto's begging, thrusted their cocks into his mouth. Naruto was stuffed in every orifice, he liked it. Naruto loved being full of cock and used like this, it made him feel sexy.

Sai and Shikamaru both had a hand on the back of Naruto's head, thrusting his mouth on their cocks, forcing him to deep throat them. Chougi and Kiba were thrusting In as hard as possible. Chogi was expanding and shrinking his dick. Naruto was a pile of goo.

Shikamaru and Sai were getting jealous, they wanted some ass too, but could they all fit inside. Yes, Naruto had an insane healing factor, he could fit a few more dicks up his 'pussy'. They then got down between the other two boy's, forming a circle.

Without warning the two new players thrusted in, causing Naruto to cry out in pain, the four seme's moaned at the friction. Shikamaru preformed a jutsu, causing a shadow tentacle to rise from his shadow. It was the size of two dicks and it thrust into Naruto's mouth without warning, starting a brutal pace.

The four dominants started thrusting their members as hard as they could, abusing the subbmissives prostate. Naruto was moaning and begging for more, he needed to cum.

Naruto arched his back and cried in pleasure. He couldn't take it anymore and had a dry four boys feeling his walls clench, sped up, and came together deep inside him. There was so much semen, but none could leak out because of the four boys girth.

Sai then reached over, kissing a panting and exaughsted Naruto on the cheek, Sai removed the ring. Naruto arched his back and came all over his chest, screaming in pleasure. The four boys pulled out, pushing a giant vibrator up Naruto's well fucked ass, to keep their cum in.

'So sleepy,' thought Naruto. The four seme's watched as their beautiful uke yawned cutely and fell asleep. They too were tired. They pulled the covers around them and snuggled up to the prescious uke. Sandwiching him between them all. They were then all asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Did you guys like it, I would really like to know so please review and give me some pointers.


End file.
